


[podfic] a creative use for adamantium

by mwestbelle, reena_jenkins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bloodplay, Crying, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Piercings, Podfic, Super Soldier Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Steve wants to try something new."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] a creative use for adamantium

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a creative use for adamantium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357087) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



  
  
  
**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Warnings:** piercings, nipple play, nipple piercings, crying, orgasm delay/denial, overstimulation, blood, bloodplay, BDSM, super healing

 **Length:** 00:15:21  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qouxuj9xqa352kr/%28CA%29+_a+creative+use+for+adamantium_.mp3) (this podfic is currently hosted on mediafire, but eventually I'll be able to turn my laptop on... and on that day, it'll be hosted on [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) 's site)


End file.
